I choose you
by Colours-in-the-clouds
Summary: Après un échec douloureux, Blair semble se renfermer sur elle même, pensant que personne ne la comprend. Heureusement, il y a bien quelqu'un qui sait précisément ce qu'elle ressent... Résumé nul, désolée!


Echec. Ce mot si terrible, qui lui était tellement étranger auparavant, lui apparut comme le plus adapté pour décrire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'était pas reçue. Elle était refusée.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment devant l'écran de son téléphone, essayant de se persuader que tout ceci n'était que cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas être refusée à Yale, son rêve, son but depuis toujours ! Cela devait être une erreur. Elle avait tout fait pour être sur la liste très restreinte des admis, tout. Elle n'avait jamais enfreint aucune règle, avait tout donné pour ne décrocher que des A en classe. Etre admise dans la prestigieuse université de Yale était une étape fondamentale dans la vie que la jeune femme avait imaginé, cette vie pour laquelle elle planifiait chacun de ses actes, ce qui expliquait en partie le manque de naturel dont elle faisait preuve au quotidien.

Elle en avait rêvé tant de fois. Elle, entrant pour la première fois dans les bâtiments de la célèbre université, faisant la fierté de ses proches.

Elle refusait de voir tout ceci s'écrouler en un instant, à cause d'un malheureux message inscrit sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Mais il fallait l'accepter, et ne rien dire. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, car elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer perdre la face devant Nelly Yuki. En effet, Blair était persuadée que c'était cette dernière qui avait obtenu la place tant convoitée de la seule élève de Constance à être envoyée à Yale. Elle refusait de voir l'air de satisfaction profonde s'afficher sur le visage de cette fille qu'elle méprisait.

En arrivant chez elle, elle sortit une boîte de chocolats et s'installa devant le film « Diamants sur Canapé » afin de s'éloigner de ses problèmes momentanément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder qui était son visiteur –ou plutôt sa visiteuse- puisqu'elle reconnut Séréna à sa démarche assurée et au bruit de ses talons. Cette dernière s'avança vers sa meilleure amie, avec un air désolé sur le visage. Blair sentit malgré elle un sentiment De colère monter en elle. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin de la pitié de quiconque, et surtout pas de la fille magnifique et très douée qu'était Séréna . Cette dernière regarda longuement Blair, puis commença :

« B, je suis vraiment désolée et déçue pour toi… Tu le méritais tellement…

- C'est bon S, la coupa Blair. Je vais bien.

Non tu ne vas pas bien et c'est normal ! Je t'en prie, dis moi ce que tu ressens. »

Face au mutisme de sa meilleure amie, Séréna insista :

« Enfin Blair, il n'y a rien de grave. Il n'y a pas que Yale. Ton dossier est parfait, tu peux être acceptée dans n'importe quelle autre fac. »

Blair ne fut pas surprise de constater que son amie ne la comprenait pas.

Je ne tiens pas à aller dans une fac de seconde zone Séréna, répondit-elle sèchement. Je veux être choisie, et non pas repêchée. Tu comprends ça ?

Blair ! On ne parle pas d'histoires stupides de lycéennes avec le choix de la reine, et de ses suivantes. On parle d'études, d'avenir.. Tu dois…

Et toi ? la coupa la brune brutalement. Pas trop déçue de ne pas être au centre des attentions pour une fois ? Nelly Yuki t'a volé la vedette.»

Satisfaite d'avoir détourné la conversation et de ne plus avoir à parler de ses états d'âme, Blair regarda son amie avec un air moqueur. Mais ce qu'elle vit sema le doute dans son esprit. Séréna ne lui répondait pas, regardait ailleurs et semblait même se sentir un peu coupable.

« Ne me dis pas que…, souffla-t-elle.

Eh bien… bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Je suis acceptée à Yale. »

Non ce n'était pas possible. Blair ne pouvait pas le croire. Et pourtant, le sentiment de culpabilité de sa meilleure amie était évident, ainsi que son embarras. Blair aurait donné n'importe quoi pour transformer cette journée en un simple cauchemar, et recevoir un mail de bienvenue pour Yale. Mais la jeune femme devait l'admettre, tout était réel.

Même si elle voyait bien que Séréna s'en voulait terriblement, Blair sentir sa colère se décupler. Comme si quelque chose brûlait au fond d'elle, cette amertume lui faisait mal, et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. _S'énerver contre Séréna, lui faire mal. Tempérer sa réussite. Ne pas montrer ma propre douleur. _Ces pensées résonnaient comme un leitmotiv et semblaient avoir pris possession de Blair. Voilà pourquoi elle prit un air très dur, son regard se fit glacial et elle dit d'une voix très calme :

« Félicitations. Je pensais que la célébrité ne faisait pas tout, mais apparemment si. Faire n'importe quoi de sa scolarité, sécher, boire, coucher avec n'importe qui sont les nouveaux facteurs de réussite ! Tu aurais pu me donner ton truc, ça aurait peut-être marché pour moi aussi…

-Blair, je sais que tu as mal, je ne vais donc pas relever. Mais ne te renferme pas sur toi, par pitié ! Tu n'as pas été choisie à Yale, oui c'est dommage mais ce n'est pas un drame ! Tu n'es pas morte ! »

Chaque mot prononcé par Séréna n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter la colère de son amie. Celle-ci sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle blesse son interlocutrice. Ce sentiment de révolte, d'amertume se faisait de plus en plus douloureux au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi violent, et disproportionné par rapport à la situation. Si Blair avait pu réfléchir, elle se serait rendue compte que Séréna n'y était pour rien et qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas plus la situation qu'elle. Mais voilà, la jeune femme voyait ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et n'était que passive dans ce combat inégal. Voilà pourquoi elle la regarda un long moment avec ce regard dur, et lui asséna un dernier coup.

« Non, certes je ne le suis pas. Mais toi oui, du moins à mes yeux. »

Blair vit clairement la surprise et la douleur se lire dans les yeux de Séréna, et ne put s'empêcher d'en tirer une satisfaction profonde. Elle avait réussi ce que sa colère lui disait de faire, à savoir blesser son amie.

« Maintenant, pars. »

Séréna ne chercha même pas à contester et sortit très rapidement, laissant Blair seule.

Blair ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer de la journée. Elle resta chez elle, seule, à ne rien faire de spécial à part regarder ses films préférés ou écouter des chansons qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle ne fit pas attention à son téléphone qui sonnait sans arrêt. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, pas maintenant. Quand elle regarda qui avait cherché à la joindre, elle vit qu'elle avait des appels manqués de Nate, de sa mère, de ses « suivantes ». Bien sur, _lui_ n'avait pas appelé. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Que lui aurait-il dit de toutes façons ? A la pensée de Chuck Bass en train de tout faire pour la consoler, Blair eut un pauvre sourire. Evidemment, ce n'était pas lui, pas son style.

Ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas, c'est que si Chuck n'avait pas cherché à la joindre, ce n'était pas par manque d'interêt. C'était simplement parce qu'il était à présent au pied de son immeuble, prêt à prendre l'ascenseur pour la voir en personne.


End file.
